Darth Vader's army
by Teddy Filli
Summary: Darth Vader plans on doing what The Annihilator failed at, making a evil superhero army using them to not only take over the world, but overthrown The Emperor and he has Skylar on his side to help him with that plan, will everyone be able to stop them before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a kind of a sequel to my on going story i am working on, don't worry only Darth Vader and Plankton will be non Mighty Med characters to appear in the story and i willl make a pequel story later ok trust me this story will be good 

all chacters own my Disney and Plankton own by nickledon there will be some OCs but not to much 

* * *

The Return of the wave

Skylar Strom had woken up sitting in a chair and in The Annihilator's old lair. She had remmber everything the battle, Teddy attacking everyone. When suddenly a blast of evil hit her and all that was in her head was to follow Darth Vader's command's.

Skylar " I am your minion, my lord". She said first standing to get out of the chair and then bow down.

Darth Vader " Rise"

Skylar " yes master".

Darth Vader " soon with you and many other Superheroes by my side, I will be able to overthrow the Emperor " Darth Vader smiled under his mask

Skylar despite not seeing his evil smiled under his helmate. She gave a evil smile back.

Skylar " Master way are we in The Annihilator's lair"

Darth Vader " We are here as I have remade The Annihilator evil serum"

Skylar " and like The Annihilator, all the powers will be connected to you, once infected".

Darth Vader "indeed and unlike The Annihilator I will not fail"

Skylar " and will do I fit in all of this"

Darth Vader " I was just about to go there"

Skylar " Master, are there any evil superheroes, working for you or am I the only one so far"

Darth Vader " there is anther, he goes by Experion

Skylar thought to herself, how she hates Experion, but anything for her master and besides soon it won't just be her and Experion, Skylar then saw superpowers in power canters and had superhero names that she had seen before when she was working for The Annihilator, those were the Superheroes The Annihilator had stolen from and 7 superheroes, who the Annihilator didn't stale from, there names were Remix, Commodore Chaos, Freeze Frame, Sitting Duck, The Mighty Mohawk, Black Rhino and Mr. Ultimate.

Skylar " Master, I see you have the superhero powers the Annihilator had stolen and 7 new ones"

Darth " indeed, there part of my plan"

Later at New Mighty Med

Katz, Oliver, Horace, Alan, Chase and Bree were there as Skylar appeal with Darth Vader in handcuffs

Oliver " oh good Skylar your safe and you captured Darth Vader"

Skylar quickly faked a smiled "oh it was not that bad"

Chase " me and Bree are leaving to continued fighting on bad-guy world"

Skylar " way"

Bree then spoke " because, there are many villains still out there such, as Plankton, Teddy, Krane and John who are still big threats"

Skylar " well guys I am going to miss you"

Chase " we are too"

Kaz " I still can't belive that Teddy was able to steal Oliver's and my powers

Horace " well at least you guys will beworking at Mighty Med again"

Chase and Bree then left after giving there hugs and goodbyes.

Soon everyone else went to celebrate this victory, including all the superheroes that were there.

Once everyone was gone, it was just Darth Vader and Skylar

Darth Vader " remember the plan"

Skylar " to turn superheroes evil, I have done this before, don't worry, my lord"

Darth Vader " good"

The end for this chapter the next one will be longer


	2. Chapter 2 evil Army rising

Hey guys ready for chapter 2 and like I promised before this chapter is longer then the last one. Now that Darth Vader has Skylar under he's control, his plan is a go.

* * *

Return of the wave two

Skylar had been walking into Mighty Med, She had hide her white highlight by making it look pick, so no one could tell she was evil. Things have been going good for her and Her new Master, She has so far turn all the superheroes who, she had turn evil last time she was evil such as Tecton, Snowstorm, Silver Shield, Spark Plug, Blue Tornado and others. She recently turn Neocortex evil again, yestaday, after he had a run in with Silver Shield and Spark Plug again and read their minds and founding out they served Darth Vader. So they attack him yet again and was sent to Mighty Med. Well she was able to turn him evil, yet Oliver and Kaz have not figured it out yet who this new mole is at Mighty Med. Skylar was now able to go after Superheroes who she didn't turn evil, back when she was serving The Annihilator and she knew a superheroine who wasn't turn evil last time, but this time she will.

She quickly went to Owl Girl's room, where she saw Owl Girl sleeping in a hospital bed, Owl Girl had recently gotten injured during a fight with a supervillain of hers and was making a recovery, perfect time to turn her evil and become part of Vader's army. Skylar quickly made sure no one was in the room with her and quickly injected her with the serum. Now Owl Girl would be evil and apart of Darth Vader's evil hero army.

Soon when she left the room, She bumped into Oliver and Kaz " hey guys", she said " Hey Skylar" responded Oliver, "So what you up to" Kaz ask, "noting really" Skylar responded and then left to go speak to her master.

* * *

Down at Mighty Max prison,

Skylar " My lord good news"

Darth Vader " What is it"

Skylar " I have finish turning the superheroes who where turn evil by The Annihilator and now started on ones who won't turn evil last time starting with Owl Girl"

Darth Vader "good "

Skylar " also no one expects a thing so far"

Darth Vader " this information is very good news, well down my number 2"

Skylar " your welcome master" Skylar then left.

Skylar left Mighty Med to go to Hers and the other evil heroes new base

* * *

Once Skylar had entered the base "So did you turn any superheroes evil today", Skylar then turn around and saw Snowstorm. " yes Owl Girl" Skylar said with a evil smile. " good" Snowstorm responded and then gave a evil smile back. " and oliver and Kaz still don't expect a thing" Skylar said to the blond hair superhero.

Skylar and Snowstorm then were thanking and talking about what every superheroes they could turn evil.

Skylar "Lets see there's Mesmera that we haven't turn evil yet"

Snowstorm " how about the Great Defender, imagine if we have him in Darth Vader's army "

Skylar " that's a good one, but also a hard one snice he doesn't uselly come to Earth a lot"

Snowstorm " good point, how about Valkira"

Skylar " Valkira it is" then the two super villainess then started their plan on turning said heroine evil

* * *

In unknown place

"Oh, how I hate being defeated Said the mysterious person, who was hiding in a empty building, "I just need a plan or something" The mysterious person said to himself " they think they seen the last of Teddy" Teddy stayed to himself, "but I just need a plan, but how" Teddy then said " I can help you with that" Tecton responding, suddenly appearing. "What are you doing here and how did you found me" Teddy asked angrily "I am here to give you an offer from my master" " and who is your master" Tecton then had an evil smiled on his face " well none other than Lord Vader himself" Teddy then gave an evil smile back " than I accept"

* * *

Back at Mighty Max

Darth Vader " couldn't help but smile under his helmate, the fact his planning was going exactly as he plan, the fact that he had superheroes of the likes of Skylar Storm, Tecton, Blue Tornado, Snowstorm and Owl Girl all under his control and no one knows who the mole is. Vader couldn't help but laugh, as his plan was working.

Well ok guys this is the end of chapter 2, see you guys later with chapter 3 and merry Christmas


End file.
